Kira: Heart Defender
by Destiny-'-Inu-'-Hearts
Summary: dont get angry at me 4 this but this has got nothing to do with a x-over. this is a story I made up. itll probly get deleted but i dont care, if this site does delete it I'll go and post my story on Quizilla instead.


Intro-

Hey! My full name is Akira hidatchi, but call me Kira. I'm gathering the ten 'Crystals of Eternity' in hope to bring peace to the world. And, no, I'm not insane. I'll tell you my story, but you cant tell your parents, ok? No adults allowed! At least, that's what Master Oshii says. Confusing. Anyway, do you promise not to tell? Kira promise? Ok? Good!

End of intro-

Kira sat at home, writing in her new diary that she got at the second hand store down the road from where she lives.

"The last two days have been so weird. It all started when Master Oshii came to my school looking for someone to train. He said he felt that this school was where he would find his apprentice. He held trials to see who could pass and be trained in the way of the 'Eternity Crystal'. I thought he was crazy! None the less I took the trials and I….. FAILED!! But when Master Oshii was trapped in the school gym when there was a fire no one wanted to risk their lives to rescue him….except for me. Somehow the fire stayed out of my way and I saved Master Oshii from death! And boy is he light for a seventeen year old! When he heard that Dilena, his top student and my worst nightmare, didn't have enough courage to save him, he was shocked. Hehe, you should have seen the look on his face! As he said in these exact words: "She saved me? But you're my top student! And that girl is the worst one in the whole damn school!" thanks Master Oshii, that's really nice CONSIDERING I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE! Ahem, anyway, he accepted me as his apprentice. He looked really ticked off. It was then that he took me to his 'training house' and showed me the Moon Stone and the Sun Stone. Master Oshii said they give him a great power. I thought that his brain must have gotten fried in the fire. But then he showed me their powers, and crap was I freaked out! It turns out that there are eight other 'Crystals of Eternity': the Fire Stone, the Water Stone, the Wind Stone, the Earth Stone, the Ice Stone, the Lightning Stone, the Illusion Stone and the Heart Stone! They are scattered around and need to be found before someone uses them for evil. You see, each stone gives the user a power, and who knows what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands! But only one person can prove themselves worthy and find the 'Crystals of Eternity' and rejoin them….me. Luckily Master Oshii and his pet Chiban, a mystical wolf canine made from the Moon Stone, are here to help me. The best thing is I have a weapon called the Heart Blade. But the worst thing….I'LL SAVE THE WORLD AND NOBODY WILL KNOW ITS ME!". Kira put the pencil down and sighed. ''great. I move from Australia to Japan, make an instant enemy, flunk the first maths test this year because I cant concentrate AND manage to get myself tangled up in protecting the world from evil. If anything else happens I'll go crazy!'' Kira thinks. Someone knocks at Kira's bedroom door. "Kira, there's a young man at the door asking to see you." Kira's mum calls out through the door. "Ok, just a second!" Kira replies, putting her new diary under her bed then running down stairs and opening the door. "Hello, Kira." Says Master Oshii, his dark brown eyes showing no emotion as normal . He's wearing a navy blue t-shirt and blue jeans. "uh, hi." Kira replies. "I've come here to tell you that since you failed all the trials in last position you'll need a lot of training. Would you mind starting that training now?" Master Oshii asks, brushing a strand of black hair out of his eyes that the wind blew there. "Um, ok. Just let me tell my mum I'm going first." Kira replies. Ten minutes later Kira and Master Oshii arrive at the training house. "Do you remember when I was trapped in the gym and you stepped through the fire?" Master Oshii asks. Kira nods. "It didn't burn you. I have a guess that maybe somehow you have obtained the Fire Stone. You don't by any chance have a red crystal in your possession, do you?" Master Oshii asks, crossing his arms. "Uuuhhh.…" Kira says as she searches in her skirt pocket. "Do you mean this?" Kira says, pulling out a red crystal ball and giving it to Master Oshii. "And just how did you get this?" Master Oshii asks as he picks up the crystal and examines it. "My grandma gave it to me before I came to Japan. She said it would protect me, but I thought it was just one of those fake get-rich-quick schemes that shops sell." Kira says. "That could either mean that she just bought it or found it without knowing what it is, or that she was the crystal gatherer before you. But I can see why she gave it to you. Only a few types of people are able to pick the crystals up. The first type are the pure of heart, the second type is people who have completely evil hearts and the chosen people, like you, who gather up the crystals to keep them safe from evil. But if you were pure of heart, and not one of the chosen ones, I'd be able to tell. So that means that you are the chosen one of this generation." Master Oshii says. "But for now, I need to teach a few things to you." Master Oshii says.

Next Chapter: Kira Gets Trained


End file.
